The First Night Home
by jessmcupcake
Summary: This story is about Danny and CJ's first night home with their newborn daughter D.J (Danielle Jean Concannon)


The First Night Home

Author: jessmcupcake

Rating: M

Characters: CJ/Danny, Josh/Donna, Jed/Abby

I do not own any of the characters

Authors Note: I know the West Wing had been over for a few years now but I really wish CJ and Danny's story was exaggerated on a little more. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated.

Everyone gathered around the crib in awe as they stared at the miracle that C.J and Danny had created. Little Danielle Jean Concannon had long, lanky arms and legs just like her mother, and that signature Concannon orange hair like her father.

"CJ she is perfect", Donna said in awe.

"Yes she is", Josh said walking up behind Donna wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Josh are you crying" Donna chuckled feeling the tears soaking into her silk blouse.

"No, of course I'm not. I have a manly reputation to uphold." Josh exclaims while wiping the tears with his sleeve.

"Its ok Josh. I will make sure D.J knows what a Man of Steel her uncle Josh is." CJ says sarcasticly but is deeply touched at the sight.

"Ok I cant take it anymore", Abbey says as she reaches down to get the little girl out of the crib. "Grandma needs some sugar." Abbey smothers D.J with kisses and then passes her off to Jed.

"Abby no I cant hold her yet shes too tiny." Jed says desperately trying to get Abby to take the baby back.

"Oh, she wont break Mr. President", C.J interrupts his state of panic.

"Claudia Jean what did I tell you about calling me that", Jed retorts completely forgetting his fear of holding the little girl.

At that time D.J begins to scream and reality is quickly restored. He starts to rock the little girl and she begins to calm down.

"I'm sorry honey. Its all your mommy's fault," Jed says in a sweet, calming voice while he glared back at C.J with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't listen to your Grandpa baby. He is a jackass." C.J says reaching down taking her daughter from the former President and placing a big sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

As C.J starts to walk away Jed grabs her arms and pulls her back down.

"Your gonna make a great mother C.J. I am so proud of you and I'm sorry that you were deprived of this wonderful life for eight years. I just want you to know how grateful I am, you stood by me when everyone else left, and for that I can not thank you enough." Jed whispers to C.J as tears well up in both of their eyes.

"It was my pleasure sir but I'm glad I waited. I wasn't mature enough for a relationship back then and sure as hell wasn't mature enough to be the mother this perfect little girl," C.J says kissing his cheek again but actually meaning it.

"Ok guys lets get out of here so C.J, Danny, and D.J can get some rest they have been through a lot this week." Donna says handing everyone their coats.

Everyone exchanges congratulations and kisses as they head out to their cars.

"She's asleep" Danny's says quietly closing the door to D.J's room.

Danny just stands there with his back to the door staring at C.J wandering how this is really happening to him. This is something he has wanted his whole life, and after eight years of playing cat and mouse he finally got it. This beautiful, perfect woman was finally his, and they had created something even more perfect.

"Danny? DANNY! Are you in there?" C.J exclaims trying to get Danny's attention.

"What" Danny jerks back into reality.

"Why are you just standing there? Come here and sit with me." C.J says patting the seat on the couch beside her. Danny staggers over and sits as she so seductively asked. C.J sits up on her knees and caresses Danny's head in the bend of her arm as her fingers gently twist his little orange curls she is sure D.J will inherit.

"I love you so much Danny", she whispers as she places little butterfly kisses on his temple.

"I love you too Claudia Jean, but you have to stop doing that or these next six weeks are going to be hell on me." Danny begs.

"Yea, but I'm worth the wait", C.J jokes.

"I waited eight years to finally have you. I can wait six weeks, and yes you are definitely worth it." Danny mutters bringing C.J in for a long passionate kiss.

"Ok lets go to bed my knight and shining armor", she laughs realizing just how bad of an English accent she just attempted.

3:00 A.M

"I got her", Danny says kissing C.J's cheek.

"Thank You" C.J mutters still half asleep.

"Why is Da Da's Baby crying?" D.J stops crying at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Ah, you know who I am dont you Princess. How about after I change you diaper we go have a little dance together. What do you say?"

Danny walks over to the stereo and put on favorite song _The Jackal. _Those old familiar lyrics flood the house in a split second.

"_Did I ever tell you about that man who changed my life?  
The one I thought, oh my Lord, when I saw him walk in the back of that bar  
All tall and lean with them broad shoulders, sweeeet lips, I knew"_

C.J's eyes fly open as she recognizes exactly what song is filling her ears. She staggers out of bed in her baby blue silk nightgown and proceeds to investigate. She stops and leans on the doorway to their living room and is overwhelmed at the picture perfect scene before her. Danny is swaying with the music while Danielle is sleeping with her head resting on her daddy's shoulder. C.J lets out a low pitches laugh, but shes not exactly sure why. Was it because shes thinking of how her life couldn't be any more perfect then it is at this very moment, or the sight of the matching red heads she so proudly calls her family dancing to _The_ _Jackal_ of all songs.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny spots C.J standing there glaring at him and little D.J with such passion and love.

"I didn't mean to wake you", Danny says apologeticly

"Yes you did", C.J replies with a huge grin.

"Ok, maybe I did but I thought Danielle should hear the song that is responsible for creating her." Danny saying remembering the oh so perfect night.

Flashback to that night

It was the last day of President Bartlet's term in the White House. C.J went straight home after walking through that huge black gate on Pennsylvania Avenue. She unlocked her door and just stood there thinking about the stage in her life she was about to embark upon. Danny was in California getting everything set up for them to move, and oh boy was she ready. She threw her keys and purse on the coffee table and went up stairs to make sure she had packed everything. Her flight was leaving in 2 hours and she couldn't wait to run and jump into Danny's arms like they do in the movies. She was planning everything out in her head as she opened the door to her bedroom. She walked right past her bed not noticing the person laying there and into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and decided to give herself a confidence speech.

"Claudia Jean you can do this. You have spent your whole life trying to please other people and now its your turn. Danny Concannon loves you and you love him and nothing is ever going to change that. Now get your shit together and get your ass on that plane and go get that sexy beast of a man."

"Sexy Beast huh." Danny chuckles as he walks into the bathroom and grabs C.J by the waist.

"WHAT THE HELL DANNY" C.J exclaims half frightened and half relieved.

"You are supposed to be in California"

"I was, I got done early and thought I would surprise you. You didn't see me laying on the bed?"

"NO! I had other things on my mind" C.J says as she blushes remembering what she was thinking about.

Danny starts to kiss neck seductively as she turns around engulfing him in a mind numbing kiss. Danny reaches down and picks C.J up still holding their passionate kiss, and carries her into the bedroom. He throws her on the bed and walks over to the stereo and presses play.

"Really Danny" C.J laughs recognizing the song.

"It turns me on" Danny says pulling C.J off the bed and into his arms.

They dance around the room until C.J's favorite part comes on, and she shoves Danny onto the bed.

C.J begins to sing along as she pulls off her blouse, and then proceeds to undress Danny until every sing article of clothing was flung across the room. C.J slowly crawls on top of Danny and whispers in his ear "They call me The Jackal."

An Hour Later

"Come on Danny we have to leave now or we will miss the flight" C.J yells as she checks everything one last time. She once again walks into the bathroom to make sure she got everything. Leaving out she notices something on the floor beside the sink. She reaches down and picks up the round container. It is her birth control pills she hasn't taken in a week.

Back to the Present

"That was one spectacular night", C.J giggles.

"Yes it was. Thank God you forgot to take those pills because look at what we created." Danny says as tears fill his eyes looking down at his daughter.

"I know I wouldn't have it any other way. She is perfect. Thank You Danny."

"No. Thank You C.J. You are the most beautiful, smart, and loving woman in the world and I'm lucky to call you my wife and the mother of my child. I love you Claudia Jean."

"I Love you too Daniel."

Danny wraps his free arm around C.J, and C.J lays her hand on Danielle back as they dance slowly around the room.

THE END


End file.
